


Last Chance

by FandomRopes



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, I edited this because I wanted to include some smut becasue well, Imp/youth Pastor AU, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Oral Sex, Smut, Tweek is an imp and wants it, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: Tweek was a horrible imp. He sucked at making mischief, his nerves always got the better of him before he could go through with his pranks. Now, this was his last chance to make it right. It was a big task to pull off but he runs into a few problems. His biggest being a black haired teen with blue eyes and a strong tendency to flip people off.





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek frowned and began pulling on the wild blond hair behind his ear. He hoped the sheer craziness of it would hide his horns, not that most could see them with how tiny they were. His tail was nicely curled around his leg and stuffed in his pants. His wings were hidden with his magic, a spell that lasts 12 hours, so he didn't worry much about them.

His “parents” dropped him off in front of the only church in their small town. It was small and brown, the stained glass windows in front were mostly reds and purples, though they didn't display any actual scenes of religious meaning. Tweek had special magics, from Damien, making it possible for him to go into the church and participate in the Youth Pastors Program, just long enough to get it pulled from churches nationwide. This was his test, Damien couldn't save him this time if he failed. Tweek twitched a little and tried to calm down, nobody even believes in imps anymore, and nobody will know the pranks and such are him. Right?

There was a small group of boys around his age out front as well. One in jeans with a brown jacket and a blue and red hat, another rather large kid with a red jacket, and a third scrawny kid in all orange were on the right side of the steps. On the left was a boy with brown hair and a red and white jacket, a boy with dark skin and a purple shirt, and a boy in all blue with a yellow puff ball on his hat. Their backpacks leaned against the doors of the church.

They didn't seem to notice him. “When do you think they'll unlock the doors and let us in?” the one with the red and white jacket asked. 

“Probably when they're ready for us Clyde.” The one in the brown jacket answered. He seemed annoyed. “It’s best to just sit and wait.” He was flipped off by the boy in blue. “Calm down Craig none of us want to be here! I'm just saying the more we bitch about it the worse it is!” 

Tweek began tugging his hair again. He was going to have to deal with these kids? He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice behind him. “What do you mean you fellas don't want to be here?” Tweek yelped and whipped around to see another blond boy in green pants and a turquoise shirt. “Sorry new kid, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Butters.”

“What he means, Butters, is there are much better ways to spend two weeks of summer vacation!” The one in the red jacket and light blue hat said. “Come on over new kid, our group is down a Jew (thankfully) and we could use someone. My name is Eric Cartman. The hippie is Stan, and Kenny is the one who smells like a wet dog fucked a hobo.”

At this the one on orange shoved him and said something like “Fuck you.” but it was muffled and barely understandable as words. Tweek figured he must be Kenny.

“Anyway, what's your name kid?” Stan asked as Butters walked past Tweek and sat beside the one in orange. 

“Tweek.” He said quickly and then pulled his hair again. _THAT WASN'T THE NAME SATAN SAID TO USE! AND IT WAS THE SAME AS HIS LAST NAME! FUCK. FUCK. DOUBLE FUCK._ He began breathing heavily and pulling his hair harder.

“Don't do it, new kid, Stan’s group will just get you in trouble. You can sit with us.” The one Stan called Clyde waved him over.

“Fuck you, Clyde. You guys hang out with Craig! He is trouble incarnate!” Cartman yelled back. 

“And Craig still causes less trouble than you!” Clyde yelled back. Tweek looked at the boy in question. He did look a little more troublesome than the others… if he's gonna prank people it would be best to hang out with the troublemaker… 

He moved and stood by Clyde. “A-are you sure that it's okay I sit with you?” He asked hurriedly. 

“Sure man, Craig looks like the type to be mean but honestly he doesn't care much unless you piss him off,” Clyde said. “Besides we are down one friend anyway. Jimmy had a comedy tour to go on. Right Token?” He turned to the one in purple.

“Whatever we didn't wanna hang out with someone named Tweek anyway! He's so twitchy... I think I'm gonna call him Twitchy Bitchy!” Cartman said. Tweek tried to ignore it. If he got too upset his magic would go haywire and he couldn't risk it. Satan said he was on thin ice, this test was his last chance, if he fucked up he’d be turned human.

It was that moment the doors to the church fell open. “Alright boys, come on inside. As you come in, please sign the paper next to the altar.” Father Maxi motioned the boys in. They all stood and grabbed their backpacks, then formed a cluster around the door. 

“Father Maxi, is this going to be one of those church things where we have to sleep with a camera directed on our beds to keep your associates from taking naughty pictures of us and putting us on leashes?” Cartman asked as he walked by.

“WHAT?! NO!? Of course not!! It’s just me and you kids, nobody from any other churches is involved. I’m gonna teach you all the verses and their meanings, possible interpretations, and how to preach them. You’ll all take turns preaching a fake sermon to the class at the end of the two weeks.” Father Maxi clarified. 

“WAIT! Do pastors actually touch little boys?! How do we know you won’t touch us?!” Tweek screeched and moved to run. 

“Yeah! How do I know you won't try to touch my young supple body while I’m asleep?1” Cartman pointed and yelled. Kenny, Stan, and Clyde were already signing in at the altar when they turned around. 

“Cartman, shut up. Father Maxi hasn't touched us! Tweek don't listen to Fatass, it’s fine.” Stan yelled back to them. Tweek spasmed and looked ready to bolt when I gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“GAH” He turned to see Craig next to him and took a few deep breaths. Craig pat his shoulder and stepped past him into the church. Tweek wanted to follow him but he began panicking. _What if my spells wear off? What if they see my horns? What if walking in here hurts?_

He was so busy worrying and thinking he missed the part where Craig raised an eyebrow at him and pulled him inside by the shirt. Father Maxi closed the church doors behind him. Tweek snapped out of his thoughts when a pen was pushed into his hands. “AH-” He yelled in surprise, he calmed down slightly when he realized he was inside and not burning or in pain. “Oh wait, what? What was supposed to do?”

“Just sign in Twitchy Bitch then Father Maxi will assign us our rooms and give us a tour of the church. I’m so ready for a snack!” Cartman yelled. Tweek spasmed again and signed his name on the paper below Craig’s. 

He just needed to take down this program and then the youth of the future would believe less in God. Less belief in God the more power Satan had. He followed after the group of kids as Father Maxi brought them to what looked like a new part of the church. The walls were light blue, the floor was hardwood, and the doors were all different colors, from red to blue to green, they were a rainbow. 

Tweek was assigned the blue door. Inside was a single twin sized bed pushed against the far wall below a window. At the foot of the bed was a three drawer dresser. Outside there was trees and a lot of nature. The bed was covered in dark blue sheets, a sky blue cotton pillow case at the head. The walls were painted light green, and there was dark green carpet on the floor. 

He set his bag down on the floor and sat on the bed. He took some deep breaths and calmed himself down. He touched his chest where Damien had drawn the markings giving him protection from the holiness of the church. Spells like this were normally only for actual demons and high-level ones at that. He was lucky Damien liked him so much.

He left as soon as he felt like he wasn't going to panic. Father Maxi and Craig were waiting at the end of the hall. The other kids had opted to put their clothes in their dressers. 

“So, um, The.. .the other kids said you were a troublemaker… is that true?” Tweek tried to make conversation. Maybe he could help Tweek think of some pranks that would get the Father in trouble.

“I guess so. I don't care though.” Craig said. His voice was so monotone it took Tweek off guard. 

“You boys wait here a second, I’ll go check on the rest of our flock.” He said nervously. Once he was gone Tweek turned to Craig and tried to ask him for prank ideas but as soon as Craig turned to him, he could only yell “GAH,” Pull his hair and turn back around as he tried to stop twitching. 

Craig simply stared at the twitchy new kid. He couldn't help thinking of him like a scared deer. He wondered if being quiet and gentle would make him calm down enough to talk. Then he realized it was odd he cared enough to think of it. Father Maxi came back with the others. “Alright let’s continue the tour. At the end of the tour, you’ll be assigned a chore list and a buddy to help you study, do chores, and practice your sermons.” Father Maxi droned on and on about how generous the locals were to give them enough money to build this new wing and buy food for the kids participating in this Youth Program. It was honestly the most boring thing Craig had experienced. 

Tweek was trying to take in as many details as possible. He would need to know as much as possible in order to cause as much damage as possible to this church’s reputation. Tweek noticed when they got to the kitchen there were multiple different colored sets of plates, bowls, cups, and even plastic silverware. 

“Each one of you is in charge of doing your own dishes. You’ll all be assigned a color of cutlery and plates. You’ll be in charge of washing them after every meal.” Father Maxi informed them. 

“So wait, on top of chores, you expect us to do dishes? What are we Mexicans?” Cartman asked incredulously

“Eric Cartman that is offensive! One more crack like that in the house of the Lord and you’ll be doing everyone’s dishes tonight.” Father Maxi said sharply. “Anyway, your dishes are the same colors as your bedroom doors. So Craig has green, Tweek has blue, Cartman yours are yellow, and so forth. Remember cleanliness is next to heavenliness so clean your dishes after every meal and put them in the cupboards. Go ahead and put them in the lower cupboards to the right, now.”

“Weak,” Cartman grumbled as he and the others placed their dishes in the cupboard. “When do we get a snack Father Maxi?” 

“Gluttony is a sin, Eric. You will only eat at meal times. Though you may drink as much water and juice as you like.” Father Maxi answered. His voice reminded Tweek of someone standing on a pedestal and looking down at people, thinking they are better than those below.

Craig himself was having trouble paying attention to anything the Father or other kids were saying. He was actually caught up staring at Tweek. Something about the twitchy boy made him curious.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek frowned harshly down at the notebook. He was currently trying to plan some kind of pranks, mischief, or other chaos. The thing is he was drawing a blank. He had found a few things he could use, wine in the refrigerator, mouse traps in the corners of the kitchen, a loose gas line hooked to the stove, and the controls for the surround sound system in the main room. 

He had no clue how to use any of it to his advantage. He was now two days into this whole, undercover Youth Pastor Program and still had no ideas. He figured he could poison the Father or at least get him super drunk on the wine, but then, of course, he started overthinking it and his nerves go to him making him sick. The thought about putting a mouse trap on his chair or even use them to harm the other kids and of course, he puked. 

He wasn't able to think much. They barely had any time to themselves after their first day. He was partnered with Craig, the supposed troublemaker, and they were constantly either dusting, mopping, or sweeping the church. He was beginning to think these humans only used programs like this to get kids to work for free. At night Father Maxi would assign them a passage or verse to read and interpret and allow them to work together. 

They talked about them in the mornings. Tweek had a lot of trouble speaking to the other kids though. He was still just as twitchy as ever, although he noticed he seemed to be able to calm down some around Craig. Constantly bumping things off tables and hurting himself were common occurrences though. 

Craig was currently in the shower, and once he was done he and Tweek were assigned to a passage about Balaam and a donkey. Tweek figured he would end up doing all the work but didn't mind it. Craig had stated multiple times he didn't care, or even want to be here. Tweek heard a knocking at his window and turned to look out it. 

“Tweek.” He yelped at the sight of Damien outside. “How are you doing? Did you find anything yet?” Damien asked. It was odd, for being the son of Satan he certainly didn't inherit his father’s intimidating voice. 

“No, I mean I have some ideas, but I haven't tried anything yet.” His head twitched to the side and he grabbed his shirt as he spoke. 

“Don't forget Tweek, if you fuck this up I will strip you of all demonic power and leave you here,” Damien warned. “Don’t think it will be hard! You’re low level, it would be easier than killing a human.” He looked over Tweek’s shoulder and nodded once.

“I know! I know!” Tweek panicked. He followed Damien’s eyes over his shoulder and didn't see anything, He looked back towards the window and Damien was gone. It was that moment he heard the door open and turned around to see craig coming in. “Gah!” He exclaimed. 

“Chill dude. It’s just me.” Craig said calmly. “Why are you by the window?” He inquired. He slightly raised a single brow, it was almost unnoticeable, Tweek likely only caught it because he was looking for it. Craig had his blue and yellow hat off for once, his hair was soaked. The towel was draped over his shoulders keeping the water from dripping on his clothes.

He had to think of an excuse fast. “I was just trying to… trying to get some fresh air to help me stay up.” He turned back to the window to close it. He couldn't help but think everything happening was pure dumb luck. _I’m lucky they haven't noticed my horns, my tail, or the marks on my chest that keep me from falling on the floor in pain… I’m lucky the Father paired me with someone so lax… When will this luck run out?_

Craig stared at Tweek. He wasn't going to lie, he hated this whole program, but Tweek certainly made it interesting. The twitchy kid knocked things over, constantly was bumping into stuff, and seemed to be unable to stop twitching. But Craig’s original idea of a baby deer wasn't far off. The more gentle his actions and voice the more at ease Tweek was. 

He enjoyed that. Something about Tweek just drew him in. No matter how many times he zoned out he always had some interesting reason behind it, no matter how many times he knocked into Craig while they were cleaning, or how many times Craig had to do the talking in the morning it never seemed to bother him. 

In fact, the zoning out thing seemed to be having a positive effect on Craig. Lately, his dreams were more vivid, and he seemed happier. So when Tweek said he was having trouble staying awake, he decided to show him something even if it was a risk.

“Follow me.” Was all he said as he began walking to the kitchen. Tweek twitched but followed. 

“Dude, won't we get in trouble for leaving our rooms this late?” He whispered. Craig could sense the impending panic and just shrugged. “What if we get kicked out!?” He whisper yelled. Again craig shrugged, but this time he took Tweek’s hand and squeezed without even realizing it. 

Once he reached the kitchen he let go and moved to carefully turn on the appliance in the corner. He poured water from the spigot in the reservoir in the back, put a filter in the top, and poured in the ground beans. While he waited for the coffee to finish brewing he pulled out one of his own green cups.

Tweek watched in anticipation as Craig did whatever it was he was doing. He couldn't help but try and keep an ear out for Father Maxi, just in case he came to check on the noise. Currently, he didn't hear anything but the sound of the water heating up and dripping into the pot.

When he turned around Craig was approaching him with a green plastic cup in hand. “Here.” He said in his nasally voice. “Don’t drink too much or you won't sleep tonight.”

“What is it?!’ Tweek investigated the cup, turnin it this way and that and looking into the dark brown liquid. ‘It’s not poison is it?!” He was still trying to be quiet but he didn't hear anyone so he talked normally. The cup was warm in his hands and he was careful not to spill the hot liquid on his hands, 

“It’s coffee. Go ahead and take a sip.” Craig answered. He almost reached out to pet the wild hair on Tweek’s head, but he feared that would only make him panic again. Instead, he watched as Tweek brought the hot cup to his lips and sipped the bitter bean water. He immediately drew back and fanned his mouth with one hand. 

“It’s hot! How do people drink this?!” He asked. Craig shook his head, he carefully took Tweek’s hands in his and brought the cup to his own lips. Rather than taking a sip he blew into the cup, trying to cool the liquid. “Dude-”

“It’s hot, so you blow it to cool it off and then you can drink it.” Craig clarified. ‘You blow on it too.” He told Tweek. He watched as Tweek slowly came closer to the cup between them and began blowing on the liquid. “Just blow on it until it’s as cool as you like it.”

Tweek nodded and Craig moved to rinse the coffee pot out. He pulled the filter and wet grounds out and tossed them in the trashcan. Tweek took a sip of the coffee again and his eyes blew wide. He pulled the cup to his lips and took a big gulp. Immediately his nerves felt better and he took a deep breath. 

Craig placed the clean coffee pot back into its rightful place and turned to see Tweek. A small smile on his face, and visibly more relaxed. He had drank almost the whole cup but he wasn't even twitching anymore. 

Tweek noticed Craig looking at him and downed the rest of the coffee. He figured Craig was probably waiting for his cup back. He handed the cup back and gave a small smile. “That was delicious. Thank you.” 

“No problem,” Craig muttered. “I’ll rinse this out, you can go ahead and head back.” 

“Um, I’ll just wait for you.” Tweek answered as he relaxed on a nearby wall. Craig shrugged and rinsed the cup in the sink. Once it was back in his cupboard he rejoined Tweek. The two walked back to their room without a hitch. Tweek stopped off to go to the bathroom. 

He looked in the mirror and noticed that he could wash his hands without shaking so bad… Maybe the coffee was good for him. When he got back to his room he was horrified to see Craig holding his prank journal. 

“That’s not what it-” He started out. Craig merely shrugged.

“These aren't bad. We could loosen the gas line after breakfast and slip some wine in the grape juice. The light headed effect of the gas mixed with the alcohol lowering his inhibitions could lead to some funny shit.” Craig said. 

“How are we gonna do that?” Tweek asked. He twitched as he sat on his bed. Craig sighed and moved to sit next to him. Tweek thought he was mad at him and spasmed. _well, calm was nice while it lasted_

Craig felt kind of bad as he watched Tweek begin twitching again. He sat next to Tweek and spoke quietly. “I’ll handle the gas. We can get up earlier than the others and head to breakfast early. Once I get that the gas should make him dizzy, I’ll put it back once he starts showing that it affected him. You slip wine in his juice. Just a little though. Sound good?”

“Oh god, I’m horrible at being sneaky! This is too much pressure!” Tweek began pulling his hair. Craig turned to him and pulled his hands away from his head.

“You’re capable of more than you think. Just follow my lead and try not to get caught.” Craig said. “Now let's get back to work.”


	3. Chapter 3

Craig woke up in the middle of the night. That was odd for him. He laid back and tried to sleep some more. For some reason he couldn't seem to get comfortable, he felt like something was watching him. Unsettled, though he didn't show it, and perturbed he stood. He fast walked to the door and practically ripped it open. Normally if this were to happen at home he’d either get a glass of water or slip into his sister’s room to check on her.

Neither of those was possible right now. 

He moved into the hallway in hopes that perhaps it was just his room making him feel so odd. But even as he moved farther from his door it didn't get better. He almost jumped when he heard another door open. Instead, he whipped around and gasped. The other person gasped too but then they turned around and slammed their door. The blue door.

Craig took a breath to steady himself and slowly opened Tweek’s door to reveal him curled up on the bed, completely under the covers. He stepped inside and immediately the feeling of being watched went away. He carefully approached the bed on his tiptoes. 

Tweek was shaking pretty badly. It was obvious how nervous he was. Craig pulled the blanket off Tweek. Tweek began to shout and Craig moved quickly to muffle it with his hand. “Easy!” He whispered loudly. “It's just me, Tweekers. Are you alright?”

“Oh. Yeah. S- sorry Craig. I was going to the bathroom and you scared me. What if you had been a murderer? Or a ghost or something?! I heard noises outside, what if there’s someone out there waiting to abduct us?! Why am I the only one who knows this?! That’s way too much pressure!” Tweek began spasming again and grabbing his hair. Craig stood next to Tweek’s bed silently watching him put his face in his hands.

“Come on. I’ll walk you to the bathroom then we can go to bed.” Craig pats his back to try and calm him down. Tweek looked up and nodded. Craig walked over to the door and peeked out into the darkness. Luckily for them, the bathroom had a nightlight so they could see it at the end of the hall. 

The two began walking towards it. It was the only white door in the hallway. Craig’s room was across from it and Kenny’s room was to it’s left. They walked on tiptoes so as not to wake the others up. A large bang sounded from somewhere else in the church and Tweek grabbed Craig’s hand. The move caught Craig off guard so he wasn't ready for when Tweek pulled him into the bathroom with him. 

Only once the door was closed and locked was he able to react. “Dude, what the hell?” He asked in his nasal voice. 

“We don't know what that was! I told you I heard something outside earlier! What if someone broke in and is just looking for little boys in the hallway to abduct or worse?!” Tweek whispered back. Craig stared at him, and both boys listened quietly for something, anything. At first, they heard nothing, and Craig breathed a sigh of relief.

Then they heard a soft moan. It came from the room to their left, but it definitely wasn't Kenny. “What’s was that?!” Tweek asked in an anxious whisper. Craig opened his mouth to reply but another moan tore through the air, much louder this time. Suddenly Craig had a much better idea as to what was happening. He had never actually heard sex noises, at least never in person, but he remembered the birds and the bees talk with his father. These had to be the pleasurable noises someone lets out when they’re getting their genitalia rubbed.

“Seriously, Oh God! What was that?!” Tweek asked again, more urgently. 

“Tweek quit playing, you know what that is,” Craig said. “I’m gonna wait in the hall. Go to the bathroom and meet me out there once you’re done.” With that Craig carefully opened the door and stepped out. He closed the door behind him and leaned against his own door. The feeling of being watched came back and Craig had to flip off the air to feel better. If someone was watching him at least they’d know he said fuck off. 

Tweek came out of the bathroom and tried to close the door quietly but another moan ripped through the walls and startled him into slamming it. Immediately he ran back to his room, Craig slowly trailing after him. 

Once inside with the door closed, Craig and Tweek sat on the bed. They sat in uncomfortable silence for twenty minutes, Craig noticed the odd feeling was gone. Tweek was twitching and trying to calm down before he finally asked. “Craig, what were those moans?” Craig looked over at Tweek and realized he really had no clue what was obviously happening in Kenny’s room. 

He sighed. “Well, my guess is they were having sex.” Craig deadpanned. 

“GAH! Really? In a church?!” Tweek asked. “Who would do that? I thought everyone valued these places?” Tweek asked without twitching for once. 

“If I had to guess I’d say it was Butters moaning, if not him then Kyle.” Craig watched the confused and curious expression overtake Tweek’s face. He still wasn't getting it. “Butters has wanted a romantic relationship with Kenny since their trip to Hawaii, so I wouldn't be surprised if he let Kenny talk him into having sex in a church. As for Kyle, well, he’s Jewish so Kenny could’ve called him up and offered to help make Stan jealous. They do things like that sometimes when Kyle needs attention.”

“So wait,-” Tweek looked down. “Butters loves Kenny, but Kenny still has sex with other boys-”

“Well, Kenny didn't know how Butters felt. If that’s Butters in there I’d guess Kenny would be faithful from now on.” Craig elaborated. Tweek didn't seem to understand but he dropped it. 

Craig yawned. He was tired but he didn't want to go back to his own room. Tweek seemed to notice and thought about inviting him to stay the night. Craig figured even if he was uncomfortable it wouldn't be right to impose on the new kid, he stood up and began leaving. “Craig- wait!” Tweek said with his hand out as if he could stop Craig with that alone. Craig turned around and stared at him. “Why did you come to my room anyway?” 

“I felt like something was watching me in my room.” He said, then added under his breath, “Wow. That sounded less crazy in my head.” 

“Like what was watching you? Like a rapist? Or -!” Tweek began rambling and Craig thought it was kind of cute. He walked back over and set his hand on Tweek’s shoulder to calm him down.

“I don't know what it was. It's no big deal, I'll just go back to bed and try to forget it.” Craig comforted him.

“You can't go back there alone! What if it is a rapist or child abductor?! They're more likely to take you if you're alone!” Tweek grabbed his sleeve and pulled him closer. “Y-you can just…. Just stay here.” 

Craig was surprised, but it didn't really show, and he climbed into the bed beside Tweek. They both pulled the blanket over their bodies and laid their head on the single pillow. They faced away from each other. “Sorry,” Tweek mumbled. “I'm sorry. I forgot I had the one pillow.” 

Craig sighed and rolled to face Tweek. “It's fine.” It was warm under the covers and Craig closed his eyes. He let himself fall asleep next to Tweek, completely comfortable in the gentle warmth.

Tweek touched the symbols on his chest. They would need to be renewed in the morning before 10 am. He was tempted to tape his tail to his leg to be sure it wouldn't bother Craig. That thought was squashed as soon as he heard Craig snore. He couldn't wake Craig up, that would be suspicious. 

His wings were in need of stretching too now that he thought of it. So he had an idea. It was risky, especially in a church, but he would HAVE to try… unless he wanted wing rot. Everyone thought it was just rumor but he knew wing rot was real. If you don't use your wings they rot and fall off. If you aren't careful it spreads to the rest of your body. So he would need this.


	4. Chapter 4

Craig woke the next morning feeling well rested and rather warm. He felt so comfortable he didn't really want to leave the bed. He turned over on his other side and was greeted by Tweek’s face. Tweek’s sleeping face. 

His first reaction was to jump back in surprise, he fought it, however, and instead sat perfectly still. He watched Tweek’s face and smiled very slightly. He was very cute in his sleep. He very slowly and carefully moved a hand out from under the blanket. Slowly he pushed some hair from Tweek’s face. It was serene to see Tweek so completely calm, and he found his stomach feeling fluttery. 

He carefully climbed out of bed so as not to disturb Tweek and immediately noticed the temperature difference. It was like walking from a sweaty sauna into the snow! He shivered and climbed back into the warm and soft covers. Unfortunately, that woke Tweek up. 

Tweek growled at the sudden disturbance to his sleep. It was a reflex he picked up from hanging out with Damien. He opened his eyes to meet with Craig’s and immediately stopped himself. He closed his eyes again and snuggled into the pillow. “Five more minutes.” He slurred out tiredly. He felt Craig get close again and let himself drift to sleep.

Craig got comfortable under the covers and watched Tweek sleep. It was odd the other didn't rise right away, as Craig figured the shock would've jolted him out of bed. While Craig was lost in his thoughts about Tweek he didn't realize that said boy had latched onto him and was cuddled close.

Craig figured the two of them could just chill with Tweek until Father Maxi came to get them. When he finally came out of his thoughts he realized Tweek had his face shoved up against his chest, one fist next to it, and the other arm resting on his hip. Craig blushed slightly and flipped him off.

Tweek was fast asleep, so Craig wrapped his arms around him at his lower back and allowed himself to absorb the heat Tweek seemed to put off like a furnace. He wondered what the fluttery feeling in his chest earlier was, or what he was doing right now…

It had to be because Tweek was like a scared little animal and Craig knew himself well enough to know he had a soft spot for animals. Even now he was holding him close to his chest and unconsciously snuggling the lower part of his face into Tweek’s wild mane of hair. 

Tweek stirred before rousing fully. He felt Craig nuzzling into his hair. It was pleasant but he grew anxious the other would find his horns or even bump his wings, so he reluctantly moved. “Dude, do you think we woke up early enough to do the prank?” Tweek asked as a distraction as he pulled himself away. 

Craig missed Tweek’s heat already, “One way to be sure.” He said in the monotone as usual. He waited for Tweek to take the hint and get out of bed because he didn't want to be the first to leave the warm covers. However Tweek simply looked at him confused, so Craig waited for a second more before he stood and began to leave. “I'm going to change. You should change into real clothes too. Meet me in the kitchen for breakfast and as long as Father Maxi isn't there we can prank him.” 

Craig quickly went to his room and changed from his pajamas into his normal clothes. He glanced at his clock to check the time, trying to guess whether Father Maxi was awake yet or not. The digital numbers read 7:45 am. 

Meanwhile, Tweek was in his own room, going over the marks on his chest with a permanent marker. He had locked the door as soon as Craig left and closed the curtains. He took his shirt off and let his wings out as he traced the marks Damien had made on him. He was trying to be quick even though he was twitching. Damien had told him that a few extra lines didn't matter as long as the marks weren't slashed through or incomplete. Still, he worried about making them too illegible for the magic to work. Once he was done he went to the kitchen.

Nobody would be awake right now. Father Maxi usually let them sleep until 9:00 am. Craig quickly left his room to go to the kitchen. Tweek was already there, making coffee. Craig raised a brow slightly. Tweek took deep gulps like he was drinking from the fountain of life, once he pulled the cup away from his lips he let out a sigh. 

“So nobody is up. We have the opportunity. We have some time though before anyone wakes up.” Craig informed Tweek. 

“Want some coffee?” Tweek inquired as he turned back around towards the coffee maker with an empty cup. There was still some liquid in the pot and he was eagerly lifting it to pour more in his cup. 

“No thanks. I don't really like coffee much.” Craig said. He moved to the back of the stove to examine the pipe he needed to loosen. Tweek drank his coffee happily and turned back to Craig. 

“If you tug it left a little bit that should loosen it.” Tweek said as he emptied the coffee. _I should make more ._ He sighed disappointed when his cup was empty and went to wash it.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tweek watched as Father Maxi raised the glass to his lips. He tried to block out the smell of gas wafting into his nose. He was becoming disappointed that the father showed no signs of being impaired. His plan had once again failed him… like all the others. 

Father Maxi had drunk three glasses of the“juice” Tweek had mixed with wine and just as Tweek was ready to give up, the Father slumped slightly in his chair and groaned. “I- I feel light headed. Do you kids feel funny? I feel funny.” Father Maxi said. Tweek watched in awe as the father began to talk and ramble in slurred words. 

“Father Maxi are you okay?” Butters asked. The others were already leaving.

“C’mon Butters, he’s out of it. We may as well enjoy this day off without him bitching at us.” Cartman called from the door. 

“But guys we’re here-” Butters started to protest but he was cut off when Kenny came back and pat his back. “O-oh… Okay.” 

“Are you guys coming? Craig? Tweek?” Clyde called. 

“Yeah, guys. Come with us, I brought some video games, we can use the church’s projector as a tv!” Token tried to entice them. 

“We’ll be there in a second guys. Tweek and I are gonna make some coffee.” Craig said. Token and Clyde shrugged at each other. Craig flipped the others off and with that, all of the others left. Craig fixed the pipe behind the stove as best he could, while Tweek made coffee and did the dishes. He looked at the bottle of wine and decided to check the label. 

“MOLLYDOOKER SHIRAZ 16% alcohol. Please Drink Responsibly.”

Tweek’s breathing picked up and he began tugging on his hair and shirt. “GAh!” He exclaimed that was much more than he thought it would be. “Aren't churches supposed to use weak wines!?!? LikeMoscatoorsomeshit?!” He spoke so fast Craig almost didn't understand him. “Gah! I-I-I really got him drunk. The liver takes an hour to process one ounce of alcohol! This shit would take three hours if he had ONE glass. He had THREE! What if he gets alcohol poisoning?!” 

Craig was ready to leave when he noticed Tweek panicking. He checked the rolled his eyes and noticed the coffee maker. He casually made Tweek a cup of coffee and moved to his side. He remembered how Stripe would panic if you touched her before she saw you and he stood in front of Tweek making sure he noticed. Then he moved Tweek’s hand from his hair, noting a few small tufts of blond hair stuck to his fingers. 

All the while Father Maxi was face down on the table mumbling to himself. The two boys ignored it and Craig held Tweek by the wrist as he pushed the cup of coffee to his palm. Tweek immediately took a large gulp and then closed his eyes and drank slower, savoring the bitter liquid as it slid down his throat. He had streaks on either side of his mouth as he drank and Craig thought it was adorable that he couldn't drink it fast enough. “It was watered down with juice Tweek, don't worry about it. Besides, that just means he might puke or go to sleep. Let's go see the others.” He comforted.

He watched Tweek and began reaching his head to pat his head. He stopped part way as he realized what he was doing. Tweek opened his eyes and looked at Craig. “Dude. Coffee is the best. Thanks, man. But seriously why does the church have such strong alcohol? And shouldn’t I hide the alcohol again?”

“Weird shit happens in South Park. It’s best to just roll with it.” Craig watched as Tweek made himself another cup to finish off the coffee. He washed the pot for him and placed it back in the coffee maker. Father Maxi was trying to say something like “Kids shouldn't drink coffee,” but it was lost on the boys.

Tweek washed his cup and looked at the priest. He began twitching slightly again and went to grab a bucket from under the sink. Craig watched from the doorway in silence as he placed it by the father. He didn't think Father Maxi was that bad off but he figured better safe than sorry. Tweek hid the wine where he found it.

Once Tweek was done he followed Craig to the main room of the church. The others were trying to hook the projector up to Token’s game system when Craig and Tweek arrived. Craig sat down by Kenny and watched as the Token, Butters, and Clyde fiddled with the tech. “So Craig.” Kenny started, voice muffled. “Saw you leave Tweek’s room this morning…”

“Let me stop you there McCormick. Before you insinuate anything, nothing happened between us. Just two guys sharing a room.” Craig said quietly. He knew Kenny heard him though, he just hoped Tweek didn’t. Tweek didn’t need the stress of Kenny fucking McCormick making jokes about his dick. Kenny just gave a knowing smile and walked over to Butters.


	5. Chapter 5

Tweek was happy everything seemed to be going how he wanted. He had managed to create an opening with Father Maxi to use his persuasion spell. By touching him when he placed the bucket next to him Tweek was able to implant an idea in his head. He would need to act on it to focus on anything else.

Tweek hoped tomorrow he would be able to go out and stretch his wings. His wings were beginning to feel numb from disuse. His excitement began to turn into nervous energy and he began imagining all the worst outcomes. Bears. Spiders. He shuddered. Rapists. 

He tried to calm down. He closed his eyes and remembered their day off. They had played games on the large projector. Butters had managed to rig it so it worked. They had challenged him to a racing game of some sort. Surprisingly he was good. Stan ended up being his biggest competition. 

He actually had fun. Demons always spoke poorly of humans and their lives but Tweek didn't see it that way. He had fun.

A knock on the door startled him. “Who is it?!” He called just loud enough to be heard. 

“Craig.” Came the reply. His nasally voice was tired sounding. 

“Come in,” Tweek called from his bed. He sat up, the blanket held to his chest hoping to cover the marks that kept his wings invisible. He had just retraced them. His shirt was on the dresser and his pants were on the floor, leaving him in his boxers. Craig stepped in and closed the door behind him. He had a pillow in his hand and Tweek could guess what that was for.

Craig came up to the bed. “Can I sleep here again?” Craig asked in monotone. His expression was stony and blank. 

“Why??” Tweek responded with genuine curiosity. 

“Because you put off heat like a human heater, and it makes the bed warm.” Craig responded in deadpan as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. 

“Oh… Okay.” Tweek scooched over to make room for Craig. He even moved his pillow with him. Craig placed his pillow beside of Tweek’s and moved to share the blanket with him. Tweek hurriedly moved his tail to it was wrapped around itself and tucked into the back of his boxers. Craig laid down and Tweek followed suit. Once again he faced away from Craig trying to make sure he wasn't uncomfortable. “Hey, Craig?” Tweek spoke softly.

“Yeah?” Craig answered.

“Today was fun. Thanks for helping me prank Maxi.” He pulled the blanket up to his face and held it there. He was blushing slightly and his heart was racing. He had no clue why. Craig calmed him down usually, so was he so nervous?

Craig meanwhile, felt a fluttery feeling in his chest. ‘Sure thing.” He responded. “It was nice to have a day off.” He felt the warmth from Tweek and sat up. Tweek rolled over and watched Craig take his shirt off. Craig watched Tweek’s face turn red and threw his shirt to the floor then laid back down. 

Craig waited until Tweek’s breathing evened out and turned over again. He closed his eyes and began drifting off until Tweek cuddled up to him. 

So Craig wrapped an arm around Tweek’s abdomen. He felt something weird poking into his chest and upper stomach but when he looked down and inspected it he didn't see anything. He shrugged it off and held Tweek. He sighed into nuzzled into Tweek’s hair. He stopped only to notice a strange pokey feeling against his chin. Carefully he reached his free hand up and parted Tweek’s hair to get a better look. 

He found a single tiny horn. It looked as though it had grown out of the skin, going from nasal red at the bottom to black at the tip in a slight gradient. He carefully reached out and touched it, getting an unconscious pleasured noise from Tweek. Craig blushed but let it go. He couldn't believe it. What kind of kid would wear fake devil horns into a church?! Not even Cartman was that disrespectful most of the time. 

Craig may not have known Tweek long, but he didn't seem the type to do something so dickish. 

Unless… 

Craig reached down and decided to try feeling Tweek’s back. His hand carefully explored the area where his chest met with Tweek’s back. He felt something. He wasn't sure what it was but Tweek began squirming so he stopped.

Carefully Craig climbed out of the bed. He tried to ignore the chill, as he pulled the blanket off Tweek slowly. 

Tweek was still sound asleep, seemingly unaffected by the chill in the room, so Craig remained careful as he examined him. He looked very carefully and thoroughly at Tweek’s body. Nothing abnormal could be seen… it wasn’t until he looked at Tweek’s legs he noticed something. It looked like a snake was wrapped around his thigh… 

Craig had the urge to touch it. His hand slowly reached out and stroked it. This time Tweek moaned and shifted to face him. The tail was still in view and Craig stared at it… to most people, it was his expressionless stare, but he had a slight emotion in his eyes for those willing to close enough. Tweek noticed. He was awakened when Craig stroked his tail. Most mortals didn't know but gentle caresses like that caused “lust haze.” 

Craig was in danger right now. Tweek was fighting his imp instincts to pounce and fuck. He kept telling himself that was a bad idea especially given the circumstances. He was so busy trying to not fuck Craig he didn't notice Craig crawling back in bed over him to examine his tailbone.

Once he felt hands moving his boxers he rolled and grabbed Craig’s hands. “Stop please.” He pleaded with Craig. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought the urge to sate his rising lust.

“What are you?” Craig asked rather calmly, but his voice shook almost unnoticeably. Tweek could sense his panic though, and began to panic himself. Craig swallowed and stared into Tweek’s face before his eyes drifted down. Craig lifted a hand to Tweek’s chest. His finger traced one of the markings on his chest. Tweek’s eyes burst open.

“Craig please-” His begging was cut off.

“Dude, weird shit happens in South Park. I told you I learned to roll with it. Now tell me. What. Are. You?” His face got closer to Tweek’s “You can tell me.”

“You’ll hate me,” Tweek whispered. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly and moved his head down to hide his face. He still held Craig’s hand making sure it didn't touch his tail or wings.

“Tweek, I felt the things on your back, saw the horns, and you have a tail…” Craig felt sympathy flood his mind and heart as every feature made Tweek flinch as if he’d been struck. Each flinch was accompanied by either a “gah,” or “Ngh.” Craig used the hand that Tweek wasn’t holding to bring Tweek’s face into the crook of his neck. “I just want to know Tweek.” 

Tweek inhaled Craig’s scent and tried to relax. He wasn't being judged, he wasn't being dunked in holy water, and Craig wasn't running. Tweek could do this much. “I-I’m an...Imp.” Tweek said softly. 

“What’s that?” Craig asked. He pulled back and Tweek released his hand. Tweek was shaking pretty badly and Craig knew this wasn’t going to be a very informative conversation if he panicked. “Actually wait on that. Want some coffee?” 

“Yeeesss~” Tweek exhaled gratefully. Craig stood and went to grab some coffee. Tweek thought about bolting; running away before Craig could tell the others. However, this mission was too important and he was having fun with Craig. He didn't want this to end. So he sat still on the bed. Waiting for Craig. When he returned Tweek was sat up in bed, leaning against the pillows. He sat next to him and pressed the cup into his hands.

“So, what’s an imp?” Craig asked. Tweek took a big gulp. 

“An imp is similar to a devil, but less evil more mischief. Though, most don't care if their pranks hurt people.” Tweek said calmly. Then he sipped his coffee. 

“Most?” Craig inquired. Tweek sighed and looked down dejected.

“I’m… I’m kinda~... on probation… my pranks, well… my pranks aren't really big and they… they never go … well, they never to go plan. I-I hate hurting people… b-but if I fail my mission, I’ll be turned human.” Tweek shyly spoke. 

“So they sent you here to what? Prank people?” Craig inquired. His questions were monotone and even. Tweek didn't feel any pressure to answer them, but still, it was because of the calm interrogation that he let himself keep talking. “And what happens if you turn human? Is it bad?”

“They say it hurts...and S-Satan leaves… he leaves you wherever he catches you… high and dry. No money, no identification, nothing. He just leaves you with nothing man!” Tweek’s breathing picked up, and his twitch became prominent once more. Craig ran a through his hair and forced his head to rest on his shoulder.

“What mission did he send you to do?” Craig asked. Tweek sat quietly for a few minutes. Craig thought his caring was odd but then he remembered so conversation he had with his sister. It was about love and friends and such… and he realized he may be in love… maybe. Or just have a crush.


	6. Chapter 6

Craig sighed as he followed Father Maxi through the forest. Why the hell did Maxi think an impromptu camping trip behind the church was a good idea? He didn't get enough sleep last night for this physical exertion crap. Or the annoyances. Cartman was huffing and puffing behind him while Stan tried to encourage him to keep going. Kenny was following after Butters, making horrible dick jokes that flew right over Butters naive little head. Clyde and Token were whispering to each other suspiciously and Tweek was in front beside Maxi, keeping pace easily with the energy of a whole pot of coffee in him. 

“So Craig, can I ask a question?” Clyde sidled up to his left. He was whispering. Great. Craig flipped him off. “Come on. I’ll ask anyway.” He whispered and proceeded to invade Craig’s personal space. “What were you and Tweek doing last night? I saw you leave his room this morning, were you two~?” He trailed off hoping Craig would pick up his meaning but he just flipped him off again. “You know!... Doing what Kenny’s been doing Butters for the past three days?” Craig was unsurprised by this news so he didn't even flinch, however, Butters must’ve heard his name.

“What?” Asked Butters. “Did ya need somethin’, Clyde?” Butters asked from behind them. 

“Nope Butters we’re all good!” Clyde replied over his shoulder. “Just go back to what you were doing.” “He looked back to Craig. “Dude, just answer me this then. You know how Stan’s room is right next to Tweek’s? The red door? … Stan said he heard you and Tweek a couple days ago talking about pranks… were you two the ones who made Maxi all,” He pointed to his head and moved his hand in circles. “Loopy?” 

Craig chuckled and smirked very slightly. “Yeah. But don't go telling. Tweek’s anxiety will skyrocket if too many people know.”

“Awe,” Clyde said softly.

Token crept up on Craig’s right. “Since when do you care dude? You always throw me and Clyde under the bus when you get caught.” 

Craig scowled. Token had a point. A really good point. Craig Tucker didn’t give two shits. Craig Fucking Tucker was stoic and bluntly, painfully, uncaringly honest. To the point, it was harmful sometimes. Why did he care about Tweek and his feelings? Do crushes do this? He glanced up at Tweek and tried to think. Maybe he used imp magic or something to enthrall him. Demons did that he knew. 

A memory of their talk the night before flashed in his mind. _“I trust you, Craig.” Tweek smiled softly. He twitched but only once and took Craig’s hand. They locked eyes. “No secrets. Ask anything you want.”_

And Craig had. He had asked his mission. His plan. His plan B if he failed his mission. He had asked about hell. About their views on humans. And Tweek had answered. Some answers came slower than others but they came. It was the oddest experience Craig had, especially since Tweek didn't ask him anything about his family or human life. 

“Earth to Craig!” Clyde snapped in front of his face. “Dude, you zoned out. You okay?” Craig flipped him off. 

“I'm fine. And just so ya know Tweek does not want everyone to know because he’s worried that someone will tell Maxi and then Maxi will call the police and we would get in trouble or arrested for drugging a priest.” Craig summed up. He had to admit, it sounded even crazier coming from himself. And the looks on his friend's faces told him they agreed. He growled. “Just go with it.”

Clyde raised his hands in surrender and Token shook his head. That’s why Craig liked them. They’d go with it even if they didn't understand it. Finally, after hiking another whole hour Father Maxi stopped and set down his bag. “This spot will do nicely kids.” 

They were at the edge of a clearing and there was a river nearby that they could hear but not see. There were a few flowers scattered in the weeds and lots of tall grass. About twenty feet to the left was a large rock. It was actually a very picturesque place. Maxi opened his bag and removed five tents. “I got these tents this morning with rather generous donations. Now you boys will have to double up. This time you can pick, so choose your tent partners and set it up.” He informed the kids. Then he grabbed one tent for himself and walked over to the rock. 

“Tweek wants to share with Craig!” Cartman yelled. 

“Gah, what?!” Tweek yelled but it was too late. Eric threw one of the canvas bags containing the tents to Tweek and shoved him into Craig. Craig ended up catching Tweek as he tripped over what he hoped was a rock. Tweek winced and Craig realized he must’ve been pinching a wing or something. 

Cartman grabbed Stan and moved over to supervise the tent assembly. Craig helped Tweek back to his feet. Of course, Tweek was twitching slightly so Craig sighed. “I’ll set up the tent,” Craig informed Tweek. “Go ahead and relax.” 

“Are you sure? If you want to be tent mates with one of your friends I won't be upset.” Tweek looked down. Craig opened his mouth to reply but was immediately cut off by Clyde.

“Yeah, dude! Don't hog the new kid! I want to hang out with Tweek too.” Clyde bounded over and wrapped an arm around Tweek’s waist. Tweek began breathing heavier and pulled at his hair. He looked kind of freaked out. He looked at the brunet boy who was holding hostage. “I promise we are gonna be the best of friends! I’ll teach him the proper way to woo a lady and-” 

Craig grabbed Tweek’s wrist and yanked him to his chest. His other arm wrapped around Tweek’s back just above his wings. “Back off,” Craig growled. Everyone stared at him. For once, he had an emotion in his voice, and it was anger. He had only spoken like that two or three times in public and the recipient of his tone ended up in the hospital. “You’re freaking him out.” Clyde raised his hands in surrender and took two large steps back. Craig righted Tweek back onto his feet. “I’m sharing a tent with Tweek, you’ll just have to hang with him some other time.” He tried to go back to his nonchalant attitude. He turned his back and walked a few feet away from everyone else to assemble the tent.

Tweek shrugged and followed Craig. He looked back to see Clyde whispering to Token with a shit eating grin on his face. Token nodded and looked over at Craig. He noticed Tweek looking and waved. Tweek waved back, with his fast and twitchy his movements it was more like he flailed his hand in the air, and relaxed against a tree near Craig.

Craig read the instructions for the tent and handed the pamphlet to Tweek. He felt like he was being watched and looked over at Cartman. He had his hands clasped together and held against his cheek with a tiny smile on his face. Craig flipped him off. Then he laid the tent out and lined the poles up with where they go. Once it was all laid out assembly would be easier. As Craig worked he allowed his mind to wander. 

Tweek had informed him that the other kids made him antsy. Craig had replied the other kids annoyed the living fuck out of him… but tacked on that Clyde and Token were the least annoying. He was beginning to rethink that statement. 

Tweek moved away from the tree and over to the side of the tent across from Craig. He grabbed a pole and began helping. “I told you, you can relax. I got it.” Craig said.

“Ngh. The sooner we get this built the sooner we can get inside and avoid the others. They’re still staring.” Tweek whispered. Craig glanced over his shoulder and while only Cartman was openly staring the others would “sneak” glances at them. He sighed. 

“The pins on the tent go in the bottoms of the poles and it bends on top to make a dome,” Craig informed. “I’ll ask Maxi for a hammer once that's done and we can stake it to the ground.” Craig yawned. 

“Hey man, once this thing is built you should take a nap.” Tweek placed the other pin in the end of the pole Craig was working with and they moved on to the next one. They made quick work of setting the tent up and Craig was unsurprised when Tweek went inside it immediately. The sun was up and he knew his companion wasn't tired, but it was better than the other kids making him paranoid. 

Father Maxi had them roll up their blankets and grab their pillows before they left the church. Tweek set up his blanket and pillow on the left side of the tent. Then he set up Crag’s bed as well. Craig was outside the tent, and a quick glance around told him Butters and Kenny were the only other ones finished with their tent. Stan was single handedly building his tent while Cartman spied on Tweek and himself from behind a tree. Clyde was fumbling with instructions while Token tried to help. 

Father Maxi didn't have his tent finished so he didn't mind when Craig grabbed the hammer without a word. Tweek saw Craig’s shadow outside the tent still he jumped when he heard the hammer making contact with the stake. “Ah!” 

“Easy Tweekers. I’m just making sure the stakes are in so the tent does not blow away.” Tweek watched Craig stand and move to the next one. “I’ll finish as fast as I can. Then we can take a nap.” 

“Gah! Okay, Craig. I set out your bed for you.” Tweek told him. “I hope that’s okay.” 

“That’s fine. Thanks.” Craig moved on to the next stake and drove it into the ground. He happened to look up at the tent and noticed something. “Hey, Tweek.” He said quietly. “I uh, think your tail slipped out.”

Tweek made an “Eep.” Noise and there was the sound of fabric moving around and thankfully the shadow was gone. “Thanks. Nobody saw it did they?” Craig glanced over his shoulder and was thankful nobody was looking.

“Don't think so.” He replied. A sigh of relief was heard and Crag moved on to the last stake. Once it was in the ground he handed the hammer off to Kenny and crawled in the tent next to Tweek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone even read this


	7. Getting Smutty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut near the end. Just ya know Reader beware

It was late, everyone was around the campfire Stan had built. Father Maxi had gone to bed early. “So… Who wants to tell ghost stories?” Cartman asked as nonchalantly as he could fake. Tweek saw right through it. 

“Oh! That’s too much pressure man! What if we upset some spirit and they come kill us in our sleep?!” Tweek watched as everyone seemed to take a minute to catch up with what he said. Why was talking normally so hard? He always stuttered or spoke like he was saying a million words a minute. He began pulling on his hair again to try and calm himself. He felt Craig put a hand on his back, well it was his wing but close enough! 

“It’ll be fine! Besides there are a lot of us here, I doubt anything would strike with all of us here.” Cartman elbowed Stan in the ribs. “Right Stan?” 

Stan coughed and took a minute to breathe right. “Sure.” 

Clyde must have caught on to what they were doing because he too added his thoughts. “Yeah! The killers never strike when everyone is grouped up!” 

“I’ll even go first!” Butters offered. 

“Butters your stories are lame. I can start.” Cartman cleared his throat while ignoring a glare from Kenny. “Once upon a time there were eight boys camping in the woods. They were all from the same class and were trying to win a bet. The bet was that whichever of them could stay in the woods for a whole night would get a hundred dollars from everyone who failed. There were rumors that the ghost of a little girl would roam the forest looking for people to steal away-”

“Well, why did she want to steal people away?” Butters asked. “That just seems kind of mean.” Tweek was already twitching more and he could feel his tail gripping his leg painfully tight. His breathing was getting erratic and the story had only started. 

“Because ghosts are assholes, Butters!” Cartman yelled. “She was probably kidnapped or something now don't interrupt!” Kenny ran a soothing hand down Butters arm. Cartman continued on. “They set up camp around a clearing where they could clearly see the moon. After midnight the first boy went to bed, and one by one the others followed until everyone was peacefully sleeping. Each was confident of his own ability to make it through the night. The first boy was awoken by a deep growling sound-” Cartman proceeded to growl in his throat and Tweek began biting his bottom lip. 

His muscles were spasming and it was almost painful. He was staring wide-eyed at Cartman waiting for more when the sound of a twig snapping made him jump and fall off the log. He yelped but Craig had grabbed his arm and quietly pulled him back to the log. Everyone was staring at them. Tweek sat on the log and tried to calm himself. He was able to calm down some when Craig placed his hand on Tweek’s lower back and began rubbing it.

Cartman continued on before Tweek could slow his twitching though, “Then the first boy noticed a shadow on the side of his tent, cast in the moon's light and holding something curved and gnarled looking. He kept very quiet and looked closely at it. He figured it was wearing a dress, had long hair, and was only tall enough to be maybe eight years old. The shadow moved step by step” At this point every word that followed got quieter and quieter, making Tweek lean in to hear. “Getting closer and closer to the front of the tent.” 

Tweek hugged himself, holding his breath as he leaned forward on the log. His teeth drew blood from his bottom lip and he waited for Cartman to finish glancing at them all. Craig moved his hand from Tweek’s back and grabbed Tweek’s hand in an attempt to keep him steady. “The shadows empty hand reached for the zipper and the boy grabbed his flashlight.” Cartman made a buzzing noise indicating the unzipping of the zipper. “As the zipper was pulled open the boy saw the pale white flesh of a-” 

Tweek dug his fingernails on his free hand into his arm and tried to breathe through his nose but it was no use. He was fucking terrified. “BOO!” Stan shouted from behind Tweek and Craig. Tweek screamed and jumped right into Craig’s chest. Craig jumped slightly and instinctively raised his middle finger as his other arm went around Tweek’s back once again bumping his wings. Cartman began laughing his ass off and Stan cracked a smile. Tweek was shivering and tearing up.

“DUDE YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE SPAZZ!” Cartman roared. “PRICELESS!!! THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR CHOOSING THOSE ASSHOLES ON OUR FIRST DAY!!!!”

Craig glared at the both of them and grabbed Tweek by the arm. “Let’s go to sleep Tweek. Leave these assholes to scare themselves.”

“Ngh. But-” Tweek didn't resist but he trembled even in Craig’s hold. As they walked away they heard Cartman say something like “They’re so gay you guys.” But Craig chose to ignore that. He could get Cartman back later. Right now he had to alleviate Tweek’s anxiety so he could stop his heart from whatever betrayal it was doing to him.

Craig walked over to the tent. He was sooo thankful he had decided to put it a little farther away from the others. “It’ll be fine Tweek.” He unzipped the door and let Tweek crawl in first before following him. Tweek sat on his side in a ball with the blanket pulled over his head and a flashlight on. Craig sat on his side and zipped the door closed behind him. “Try to relax. There aren't ghosts here.”

“Ngh. GaH! But you said weird shit happens here what if there's a ghost and nobody knows because it kills everyone it comes into contact with!?” Tweek was still breathing hard and he was obviously not okay. Craig took off his shirt and wrapped his blanket around himself before moving closer. He lifted the blanket over Tweek and sat under it with him. 

“I'm right here Tweek. Nothing will get you while I’m here. Just lay back and try to forget fatass.” Craig carefully pulled Tweek’s head to his shoulder. Both were under the blankets so neither saw the shadow approaching nor did either one of them heard the sound of a padlock clicking shut on their tent zippers.

“It’s kind of hard when I can still hear him chuckle from here.” Tweek whimpered. “But I’ll try.”

“You’re capable of more than you think Tweek. Just try to relax.” Craig waited for Tweek to close his eyes before he shut the flashlight off. Once he was sure Tweek was more relaxed he carefully unfurled his legs from their ball and helped him lay out normally. 

He too then laid down and pulled Tweek close. Craig didn't even flinch when Tweek rolled over and pressed his face to his chest. Craig wondered how he even ended up in this position… so defensive of an imp. He would do anything to comfort Tweek, or protect him, or make him more comfortable. God, he had it bad. He began thinking of ways to get back at Cartman for making Tweek freak out like that… And he had the perfect idea. 

“You know,” Tweek interrupted his thoughts. “I was hoping to stretch my wings while we were out here. But now I’m too scared to leave the tent.” He whispered shamefully. “Some imp I am huh?” 

Craig hugged him tighter. “When the others go to sleep you can stretch them in here. I’ll keep watch.” He mumbled. Tweek looked up at him. 

“You-” He paused and Craig saw the conflict on his face. “Thanks, Craig.” He sighed softly and went back to looking at the skin on Craig’s chest. It was a few minutes before Craig noticed the light from the fire was gone.

“I think they’re asleep. Go ahead and let your wings out. I’ll sit outside and keep an eye on them.” Craig tried to shift away when Tweek grabbed him tighter and held him in place.

“You know, I’m beginning to think maybe being turned human wouldn't be so bad.” He whispered.

“What makes you say that?” Craig asked and raised an eyebrow.

“You,” Tweek answered without thinking. Then he began to splutter. “I-I-I mean-! I’ve had a lot of f-fun and-” He was squirming and Craig felt his face heat up. He suddenly moved around and sat up with Tweek in his lap up by his knees to give him space. He cupped Tweek’s face before he could figure out his intentions and brought their faces so close their noses were touching. Tweek stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at Craig for a moment.

“I’m sooo happy you said that,” Craig said in a husky voice. His other hand went to Tweek’s hip and he let Tweek have ample time to understand the situation. He could feel Tweek’s warm breath on his face and he knew Tweek could feel his. “I feel the same way. If you stayed I could take you on a date for real fun.” Tweek stared at him for a while, judging his words.

“Craig- what about I.D. or school or -” Craig moved in closer and Tweek froze. “What are you doing?” Tweek whispered.

“I was gonna kiss you, but I didn't want to freak you out, so I was giving you time to back out,” Craig said simply. Tweek looked in his eyes for a solid minute. He seemed to be looking straight into Craig’s soul. He wiggled in his lap and suddenly they were closer, body to body. 

“It’s you who should be backing out.” Tweek husked back. “I-I don't know if you should be doing this… You’ll go to hell.” He placed his hands on Craig’s shoulders and pressed his chest to Craig’s.

Craig bit his lip and moved his hand from Tweek’s face to his hair, “Last chance, Tweek.” He could smell Tweek’s coffee on his skin and leaned a little closer. 

Tweek smirked and moved his head so his lips collided with Craig’s. As if he was going to be dominated by a human. He registered the feeling of slightly chapped lips and savored the feeling. His lips moved as if by instinct and he poked his tongue out asking for Craig to open up. When Craig did so without hesitation it sent a hot flash of possession to his crotch and he pressed himself as close to Craig as possible. Craig’s mouth was cooler than his own but just as wet and he loved the way Craig shuddered in his arms as his tongue wiggled freely around his moist cave. 

Craig pulled back first for breath, he was panting and Tweek relished in the feeling of Craig’s arousal poking his thigh. He dove into Craig’s neck and nipped at the flesh where neck and shoulder met. A mixture of sweetness and sweat lingered in his mouth and he laved his tongue over the spot. Craig grunted and Tweek pulled away. 

Craig’s pupils were blown and he grabbed a fistful of Tweek’s hair to force their lips together again. This time he seemed to dominate Tweek and stroked every inch of his mouth with his wet muscle. Tweek groaned and let his hands wander to Craig’s chest. He couldn't help but yelp when he felt Craig’s hand wander to his ass and pinch it hard. 

Everything was pure bliss in this moment. Craig pulled back again, this time to pull Tweek’s shirt over his head. He shivered when he caught a predatory look in Craig’s eye and took this moment to unfurl his wings. They instantly felt better and he wrapped them around Craig as if to hide him from anyone who would want to steal him. 

Craig placed both hands on Tweek’s ass and pressed him down, grinding his hard-on into Tweek’s. “Are your wings out?” He husked next to Tweek’s ear. Tweek nodded and began nibbling Craig’s neck again. “Can I touch them?” He asked. “Or would you prefer I touch your tail?” 

Tweek’s eyes dilated to the point of being almost completely black. He growled again and dug his nails into Craig’s back. Craig flinched but smirked as he began ravishing the side of Tweek’s neck with sloppy tongue kisses. “If you touch my tail, I won't be able to stop myself.” His voice sounded almost feral. “Especially after last time. I’m still all pent up.” 

“Let me help then,” Craig whispered into his skin. One hand left Tweek’s ass, slowly he trailed his fingertips around the hem of Tweek’s pants to the front of his pants. He slipped his hand inside and grabbed Tweek’s dick. He heard Tweek gasp as he wrapped his fingers around his warm shaft. Tweek began making a purring noise and Craig smirked. 

“Fuck.” Tweek buried his head in the crook of Craig’s neck and bit down. He began bucking his hips into Craig’s fist and his fingernails trailed perfect tracks down Craig’s back, then down the back of his arms. Craig felt pride well up in his chest for being able to make Tweek come so unhinged so fast. 

“Do you want more?” He whispered cockily. He stopped stroking Tweek only long enough to pull Tweek’s pants down to his knees. He quickly placed a finger into his own mouth and drolled on it. Tweek, resumed his place at Craig’s neck and urged Craig’s hand back to his swollen length. Craig took a hold of him but didn't move his hand, instead, he used his fingertip to stroke the velvety skin in a teasing manner. Tweek was pinching his nipples and Craig shivered fighting to keep control. He swirled his tongue around his finger. Tweek whimpered and Craig took his finger out of his mouth. Tweek reached his own hand down and forced Craig’s hand to close on him. He began moving his hips trying to create friction between the hand gripping him and his hard-on.

He pressed his finger to Tweek’s puckered hole and he pressed it in slowly. Tweek bit hard enough to draw blood and hummed in bliss as Craig fingered him and fisted his cock at the same time. “You taste like fucking candy.” Tweek rasped before diving back for more. Craig hit his prostate and all of a sudden Tweek lost control and pushed him onto his back. He detached from Craig’s neck with some blood dripping down his lips and arched his back as he came in Craig’s hand. Tweek’s wings popped out and brushed the sides of the tent, his tail began twitching behind him. His head was thrown back in bliss.

Craig grit his teeth as hot cum hit his stomach, it was much hotter than his own ever was, and it kind of stung. He waited for Tweek to regain his breath before moving anything. First, his hand let go of Tweek’s length and then he pulled his finger out of Tweek’s ass though he still cupped a smooth cheek in his hand. 

“Let me help you now,” Tweek whispered. Craig felt a shudder run through his body and nodded. Tweek moved off his lap and pulled both their pants off. “Do you want my mouth or my hand.”

“Fuck Tweek.” Craig threw his head back and held his neck where Tweek had bitten him. “Whatever you want.” He closed his eyes and only had a second to think that maybe giving the imp free reign was a bad idea before he felt Tweek’s soft lips kissing his hip bones. 

“I wonder if your cum tastes as sweet as your blood,” Tweek remarked before diving in and licking Craig’s tip. Craig bit his lip and threaded his fingers through Tweek’s soft spiky hair. He almost let out a moan when Tweek’s warm mouth wrapped around his head. 

There was a pause and Craig panted. He felt Tweek’s saliva sliding down his length and shuddered.“Please, Tweek.” He whispered. That seemed to do it. Tweek deep throated him in one go. He groaned through his nose in an attempt to quiet himself. He didn't last long. Tweek worked him like a pro, tongue leaving hot stripes over every side it laved, the hot mouth sucking him into the back of Tweek’s throat, and his hand came up to stroke his balls. Craig was at Tweek’s complete mercy and he showed none as he milked him. 

When Craig finished Tweek made a show of not swallowing immediately, moving until his was in Craig’s face, and then swallowing it all with an audible gulp. “I stand corrected. It’s sweeter.” He whispered mischievously.


	8. Chapter 8

Craig didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke he was warm and still naked. Tweek was curled up on his chest the blanket pulled over both of their lower halves and his wings were in plain view. Craig closed his eyes, ready to go back to sleep when the sudden thought of where they were hit him. His eyes popped open wide and he bolted up into a sitting position. Tweek growled but he ignored it. 

He quickly wrapped both blankets around Tweek to hide his wings and tail. Tweek peeked his eye open angrily and sat up with the blankets falling off his shoulder slightly. “What?” He asked through grit teeth. 

“Tweek, do you remember where we are?” Craig asked. He remained calm and pulled a sharpie marker from Tweek’s backpack. When he turned back around Tweek had pulled the blankets tighter to himself and was hiding in them. Craig created a small opening in the makeshift cocoon and shoved the marker to Tweek through it.

“I’m gonna get dressed and step outside to keep watch. Once you're done just come out.” Craig said as he pulled on his boxers and then his pants. He tried to wipe off the dried cum from his chest but it was crusted on and being stubborn. Once he was done he went for the zippers and pulled them. There was a small black padlock holding the two zippers together and he cursed. “Okay, change of plans. We are locked in.” 

Tweek opened the front of his cocoon and showed his chest. His hands were shaking as he tried to steady himself. Craig took a quick look around the tent, trying to make out shadows, but there were none. When he was mostly sure they were alone he took the marker from Tweek. “Lay back and I’ll trace it for you.” Tweek began making small noises and grunts as he twitched nervously. Craig ignored him and traced the mark to the best of his abilities. 

“What if someone is watching?” Tweek asked. The wings faded from sight. Craig only noticed them because the blanket had gotten caught on the tips. Once Tweek was sure they were gone he sat forward and grabbed the lock. “Dude, let me.” Tweek grabbed the lock and it clicked open. Craig raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. 

“I’ll wait outside.” Craig said. He left the tent and looked around. Nobody was awake and if they were in their tents. There was an odd feeling of being watched again but he ignored it. For a while. The feeling made Craig extremely uneasy and it wasn't made any better by the fact Tweek was taking so long. He was beginning to panic and was constantly looking around the area. He had spotted a small figure in all black poking out from behind the rock to the left the clearing, he was about to approach when Tweek came out of the tent. 

“Hey. What’s up, man? You look nervous. Is there a ghost out here?!” he asked in a panic. Craig’s eyes drifted to where he had seen the figure but it was gone. 

“No.” Craig answered. He moved to where they had the fire the night before and sat on their log. “It’s okay Tweek, let's just get a fire started and make some food.” Tweek sat beside him and they made some sandwiches while they waited for the others to wake up. They would go back into the church today and then tomorrow would be his last day. Tweek had a choice to make. It was time to make it or break it… He wondered if Craig would help either way.

“Hey, Craig… It’s getting close to make it or break it for me. Would you-”

“Yes, I’d miss you if you went back.” Craig said immediately. 

Tweek smiled. That calmed him down some about what he was going to ask. He sighed and leaned closer. “Not what I was gonna ask, but that is really good to know.” Tweek smiled as Craig became red-faced. “I was gonna ask for your help, now that I made my decision.”

“Sure.” Craig answered. “So what is your choice, you gonna stay or what?” Tweek took his hand. 

“Well, that depends on one thing. Are we… boyfriends?” Tweek asked. He was twitching slightly again.

“I don't do that sort of thing with just anyone. Sure. When we get out of this program we can go to my place and you can hold Stripe.” Craig answered. Tweek smiled and stood. 

“Well then, I’ll stay. I'm gonna need some identification papers and what not. Do you know how to get them? I have a fake birth certificate, will that help?” Tweek asked.

Craig thought about it for a second. “You still have powers right? Tonight we can sneak into your parent's house and I'll use my phone to look it up.” 

“Why do we need to-ngh- sneak into my house?” Tweek twitched. 

“Because you didn't bring your birth certificate with you, and I think there's something else you need. Social security card I think. Either way, it won't be long.” Craig put his arm around Tweek. “Hey, so do you mind if the other guys know you're my boyfriend?”

“Okay. And we can tell them.” Tweek leaned his head on Craig’s shoulder. 

“Good, because with the way we were moaning last night they might already know.” Craig chuckled as Tweek turned pink in the cheeks. “When do you think they will wake up?” Tweek relaxed into Craig’s chest and was happy when his twitching completely stopped. 

“I don't know. I hope they don't wake up anytime soon.” Tweek answered. “This is nice. I'm so relaxed I can just enjoy being here.” Craig smiled and nuzzled his head again. 

“Well before you get too comfy, it's time for some revenge on Cartman and Marsh.” Craig stood and went back to their tent. Tweek sat curiously on the log. Craig pulled out a spool of fishing line and zipped the tent closed. He unspooled the fishing line around Cartman’s tent and then around some nearby trees. He made sure to keep all the lines ankle height and spread out enough so it was more like a series of traps. He was tempted to put a few lines in front of Clyde’s tent, but he decided not to on account of them not being the ones who messed with Tweek.

“So, what was all that for?” Tweek asked. Craig sat back down beside him and they resumed their position with Craig’s arm around Tweek and Tweek’s head on his shoulder. Craig’s hand reached down to Tweek’s belly and rested right above his hip. 

“You’ll see when the fatass wakes up. Hopefully, he does not tear it all down in one go, I’d like to see Marsh trip too.” Craig squeezed Tweek’s tummy gently and Tweek squirmed beside him. 

“Ack- are you squeezing my fat?” Tweek twitched. 

“There’s nothing wrong with a little tummy. I like it.” Craig remembered the feel of Tweek’s supple ass in his hands and tried not to let it excite him. Tweek squirmed when Craig squeezed again.

“Craig~ stop it.” He whined. 

“Oh ho! What are you two doing?” Clyde called from the doorway of his tent. Craig flipped him off with his free hand and his other hand went to Tweek’s hip. “Token wake up! Look! Craig finally scored!” Clyde turned around with a huge smile on his face and shook Token.

“What the hell are you asshole yelling about!?” Cartman yelled from within his tent. There was a lot of movement and some annoyed grunts before it opened and both Stan and Cartman stepped out.

“Craig scored!” Clyde yelled and he token both came out of their tent. Cartman took a single step from his tent and tripped flat on his face. Tweek giggled, but Craig kept a straight face. “Wow, nice moves lard ass.” Clyde laughed.

“Yeah Cartman, it takes skill to trip on flat surfaces.” Stan teased. He took a few steps and tripped too. 

“You too asshole.” Cartman sneered. Tweek was laughing out loud and the two just kept tripping and trying to tease each other about it after each spill. Eventually, Stan caught on and pulled on the string. 

“Hey! Who wrapped fishing line around the place!?” He yelled. Cartman grabbed some too and stood.

“It had to be Craig and Tweek! You assholes are just made you couldn't handle our ghost story skills and tried to prank us back! Well, this means war! You two are going down!” Cartman carefully moved to the log he sat on last night. Tweek twitched and began shivering in Craig’s hold. 

“Oh calm down Cartman. Craig and Tweek just hooked up! This is time for celebration!” Clyde sat on his log from last night. “We should sneak out tonight and go get some KFC!!!” Clyde fist pumped the air. 

“Well, if we go to KFC, I suppose I can forgive this… Especially for the happy couple!” 

“Gee, who are ya guys talking about Eric?” Butters called from his tent. Craig had honestly forgotten they were there. 

“Craig and Tweek! They hooked up and Tweek is so calm he’s barely twitching!” Clyde called. Craig rubbed Tweek’s side to keep him from twitching. 

“Anyway!” Craig interrupted. “Will you all shut up? It’s too early to deal with all of your shit!” He flipped them all off.

“Right!” Tweek spoke up to agree with Craig. “Let’s wake up Father Maxi and get back to the church. I want some coffee.”

“Fine Twitchy Bitch. You wake up the bear!” Cartman sneered. “I ain’t waking that piece of crap pastor for you.”

“I got it.” Craig said standing. So Craig went over and woke Father Maxi so they could head back to the church.


	9. Chapter 9

Tweek was nervous. Well, nervous was an understatement. He was quaking with anxiousness. They had all snuck out from the campsite and were currently in KFC. Clyde and Cartman had ordered the food and Craig and Token paid for it. Tweek was in a booth next to Craig while Butters and Kenny were across from them. “Well, gee, don't you guys think this nice?” Butters asked.

“Y-yeah.” Tweek twitched. “But what if the Father notices we aren't there and calls the police then we get busted for-”

“It’s fine. Father Maxi is a super heavy sleeper and even if he does wake up Craig and I put padlocks on all the tents. He couldn't open them to check if he wanted.” Kenny replied through his parka. 

“Besides, Tweek, we are on a mission. After we get what we need to done, we can go back.” Craig said quietly.

“Oh ho? What mission is this?” Kenny leaned across the table. “Are you two going to have sex? Again!?” Tweek twitched and blushed at Kenny’s words. 

“We didn't have sex, asshat.” Craig flipped him off. “And if we did, it’s not your business!” There was emotion in Craig’s voice again and Kenny raised his hands in mock surrender. 

“Well, I think it’s s'well you finally found someone Craig,” Butters said. “After all the girlfriends you had and broke up with, I had assumed you were asexual.” 

Craig shrugged. “It wasn't on my mind.” He said simply. Kenny was tempted to say something but he chose to let it go. Craig would get pissed again. So they ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Until a certain redhead showed up. 

“Hey, Stan!” Kyle called. Craig stood up and took Tweek’s hand to pull him out of the restaurant with him. 

“Craig?” Tweek asked as they left.

“I can handle three of them. Putting those for assholes in one place though? The world might end, and I would have to shoot sparks from my eyes to save it again.” Craig began to slow down the farther they got from the group. “Your house isn’t far right? Let’s grab your info and get back.” Craig held Tweek’s hand as they walked down the street. It was darker than usual outside because of the new moon. They walked in silence and Tweek’s head continued to turn in every direction to try and watch everything. Craig stroked his thumb over Tweek’s hand to calm him down.

They were about two houses away from Tweek’s house when they heard the growling. Tweek twitched rather violently and turned around. On instinct, he placed himself between Craig and the possible threat. A demon could handle a lot of abuse, humans may as well have been made of glass bones and paper skin compared to them. “I had hoped that the spies had lied, Tweek.” in front of them stood Damien. He was wearing all black, and his hair was slicked back. “I am surprised a simple human could turn you from your purpose, he must be a real catch…” 

“Ah!” Craig felt two sets of claws dig into his hips from behind. They were digging through his jeans and into his skin. He grunts in pain as a sharp ended tail wraps around his waist and constricted him. He tried to struggle as much as he could. He hadn't even seen the demon move!

“Hands off Damien!” Tweek growled. Craig felt himself shaking. It was difficult to believe Tweek could sound so animalistic. His eyes were glowing and he was poised to strike.

“I'm just curious… he must be pretty amazing to make a scaredy cat like you into a turncoat. I think I might take him for a spin since I AM your superior.” Damien tore through the jeans on either side of Craig's hips and he decided that was enough. He raised an elbow and aimed for the demon’s head. Damien easily sidestepped the move and as soon as he was even slightly parted from Craig a flash of green and yellow pushed him fully off.

Tweek stood with his wings fully extended to block Damien’s view of Craig and his tail twisting angrily. He was growling and his nails were now claws. Craig couldn't see everything, despite Tweek’s wings being invisible Tweek was still in front of him, but he caught a look at Tweek’s face and was slightly grateful for his lack of a view. 

“I see! So he’s important enough to you for you to blindly attack… you realize what you're throwing away right?!” Damien’s voice suddenly changed to something much deeper. “If you insist on abandoning your mission the other demons will never stop hounding you. They will come for you at all times and they will torment you… and him. How would you like that? To see another demon raping him and eating his soul?” 

“Fuckoff!” Tweek yelled and dashed forward. His claws grazed Damien’s face and the young Prince glared. 

“You were warned. Next time, my father will be here and you'll be dead.” Damien turned and opened a crack to hell at his feet. Tweek turned around and grabbed Craig. He was subconsciously grateful for the dark because Tweek had taken off and was flying with Craig in his arms.

He flew them into his house through the chimney. He still had his claws drawn and his tail was twitching aggravatedly. His wings weren’t visible yet, but Craig doubted they were withdrawn to his back. He shook his head and reminded himself that this is Tweek and he just needs to calm down. So he tapped Tweek’s shoulder. Tweek whipped around to him and grabbed his face in his claws. He pressed a hasty and aggressive kiss to his lips. Craig groaned and allowed Tweek to dominate him. His hands slid to Tweek’s waist and he held on. The pressure would most certainly bruise his lips, and he had to try extremely hard to not drop his pants right there in the Tweak’s living room. 

Speaking of pants he felt like they were falling off. He broke the kiss and moved his hands to pull his pants up. Then he felt the rips and remembered why he had become aggressive in the first place. Tweek had begun kissing his neck and Craig was trying hard to make the demon back off. “Tweek, wait-” He was cut off when Tweek nipped his neck and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud. His pants felt a little tighter as he felt himself get a little hard.

“Mine.” Tweek whispered into his skin. He went back to assaulting his neck with kisses, teeth, and tongue. Craig was practically melting in his grip. He felt like he couldn't breathe and Tweek wasn't letting up. He sucked harshly on Craig’s neck, probably leaving more hickeys in his wake. Hands roamed his chest under his shirt leaving trails of fire on his skin. “Mine.” Tweek growled again as he found a nipple. He pinched it between his thumb and pointer finger and began rolling them back and forth. Craig gasped. 

“Tweek, please.” One of his hands went to Tweek’s head and attempted to pull him off. His other hand was still trying to hold his pants on. “Tweek, we can’t-” His body wasn't cooperating and neither was Tweek.

A growl stopped him from speaking any further. “Mine!” Tweek used one hand to rip Craig’s sweatshirt open and he moved his mouth lower. His hand ventured lower, softly rubbing against Craig’s smooth skin on it’s way to his pants. “Mine.” Craig threw his head back when Tweek’s warm tongue laved over his pert nipple. 

“Tweek-”

“Mine.” Craig didn't know what else to do. Tweek was reaching into his pants and if they wasted any time, there could be trouble. There was a quick thought that maybe Tweek’s parents would catch them.

“Yours.” He whispered. Tweek paused his movements and pulled back. He didn't move his hands but he allowed Craig space and it felt as if his breath was returning to him. Tweek looked into Craig’s eyes with dilated pupils and slightly glowing irises. He seemed to regard Craig with suspicion for what felt like an eternity. So Craig whispered it again. “I’m all yours, Tweek.” He grabbed Tweek’s hand that was above his pants and moved it to cup his face. 

Tweek’s eyes stopped glowing and he withdrew from Craig. He looked down and twitched. “S-s-s-” He sighed. “I’m sorry.” He reached up to grab his hair and pull on it. He claws retracted and his tail fell back to his leg. “I-ngh- d-didn't mean t-to-”

“It’s okay!” Craig took his hand as a silent apology for interrupting him. “You just got a little worked up. It happens to everyone.” He hugged Tweek close, accidentally bumping his wings. “Let’s do what we came here for and get back to camp.”

“Y-yeah,” Tweek whispered. He led Craig upstairs to where his bedroom was. The room was fairly barren, mostly because Tweek had originally planned on leaving it, and it really only had a bed, a chest of drawers, and toy box. Tweek knelt and pulled a safe out from under it. He was twitching again, like when he first met Craig.

Craig wanted so desperately to take his hand and let him talk out his issues but now wasn't the time. Later he could do that. Tweek produced a few pieces of paper. The deed to the house, a birth certificate, the title to his family car, it was all there except his social security card. His parents had jobs, and therefore had their ID’s and money. Everything else was here so when Tweek left he could just burn it. 

“Let’s head back. I can use my phone on the way to order a replacement Social Security card birth certificate with this info. Then it can be in the mail when Satan shows up.” Craig whispered. “Everything else will be okay, right? It isn't logical for Satan to tell you to burn them and then just do it himself when he decides to leave you here.” 

Tweek looked away and nodded. They stood and made their way, albeit slow and cautiously, back to camp. Tweek was on constant alert for any demons coming after them. Luckily they both got back with enough time to get a decent amount of sleep.


	10. End of Impish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem a little rushed but honestly, I REALLY NEED TO FINISH THIS BEFORE NEXT WEEK OR IT WILL NEVER BE DONE. This was my original idea to end it but I wanted to draw it out with more dialogue. I'm sorry.

“It’s almost time Craig.” Tweek said as he exhaled. He was trying to remain calm. Craig was rubbing his shoulders, he had a cup of coffee in his hands, and he was sitting in his assigned bed in the church. “If anything happens and I end up somewhere else, I have your number, and address.”

“I doubt it will be that bad Tweek. Let’s just-” Craig stopped. In fact, it was like everything stopped. No noise, no movements. Tweek gasped and jumped up from the bed. 

“Tweek!” A deep voice called. Tweek began rambling incoherently in response until the deep voice spoke again. “Tweek, it is I. The Dark Prince. Leave the holy ground and find me at the nearby lake.” Tweek ran out of the church as fast as his legs would take him. He was twitching and tugging his hair the whole way. 

“Satan! I- I’m sorry please don't-”

“Silence!” Satan yelled. “You have succeeded in your mission to create mischief. It is time to return to hell with me.”

“WHAT? I didn't -”

“You drugged a priest, used your magic to get your way, and then snuck out into a public place when you were supposed to be under his watch. People saw that Tweek. I am pleased and ready to take you home.” Satan said as he reached his hand out. Tweek was tempted to reach for it. Everything would be okay! He succeeded. He didn't need to-

The image of Craig’s face passed his mind and he drew back. “I-I... I want to… Satan no offense- I-I … I want to-” Tweek got frustrated with himself for being so scared. “I WANT TO STAY!” 

Satan dropped the act. “Oh? Okay. Can I ask why?” He sat down on the bench and gestured for Tweek to join him. 

Tweek was taken off guard by this behavior and cautiously joined Satan on the bench. He twitched and pulled his hair. “I- I just.. .really like…”

“Is it a boy?” Satan asked. “Tell me about him. Is he cute?” He propped his head up on his hand. 

“Ugh- Gack. His-his name is Craig. He’s got black hair and blue eyes and he’s - he’s kind of nnngh… stoic but really ngh really sweet.” Tweek said softly. 

“Craig huh? He sounds like a real hunk. Do you love him?” Satan looked at Tweek in the eye as the twitches got worse. “Yeah. You love him. Well, does that mean you'd like to be human?”

“Ngh- you’d do that?” Tweek asked. 

“I know what it is like to be blindly in love….” Satan pulled out a picture of someone and looked at them wistfully. Tweek continued to tug on his own hair 

“But what about Damien and his friends!? They said they were gonna get us!” Tweek yelled.

“Oh, Damien is just jealous. He’s got a type, blonde and short, kinda annoying… you were his type but he’ll get over it. I can talk to him. Anyway, I better turn you human and get out of here. Stand up and hold still.” Satan took Tweek by his shoulders and mumbled some words before he let go and took his leave through a giant flaming crack at his feet. 

Tweek tingled even after Satan left. He watched as time resumed and he walked back to the church. He was in utter disbelief and he felt for his horns, wings, and tail… all were gone. When he got back Craig wasn’t in his room on his bed where he left him. Tweek ran around looking for him and when he found him he tackled Craig into a hug. 

“So everything is alright?” Craig asked as warm arms encompassed Tweek. Tweek answered by kissing him, not caring if anyone was looking.


End file.
